creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Red Beacon
Basic Information A Red Beacon is an object that sends out a red beam of light from the top side (but can be rotated alternatively) that can pass "through" any kind of block (while not rendering it invisible or transparent though). The thick beam of red light is able to reach from the bottom of the world (altitude 0,6 on the Corruption layer) to the very top (even optically appearing to extend way above 255,6 altitude high up in the sky, while 254,6 is the highest block to stand on) or sideways up to the length of ca. 146-196 blocks. The beam can exceed this length optically if you look at it while standing within this range. Different from Death Statues, the light of a beacon does not shine upwards and downwards at the same time, but is only sent out in one direction. This light does not illuminate its surrounding and such won't hinder Creatures nor randomly appearing Treasure Chests from spawning under otherwise fitting conditions. How to obtain Already crafted Red Beacons cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor can they be found in any randomly spawning Treasure Chests. This beacon can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according rare crafting Recipe has been learnt after finding it in an Iron Treasure Chest or a Diamond Treasure Chest or obtaining it from a Thing either as a loot or pet-harvest. How to unlock the crafting recipe You can unlock the crafting recipe for Red Beacons only by finding the according randomly appearing rare Recipe Page after killing a Thing or harvesting from a Thing Pet after taming it, or by discovering it in an Iron Treasure Chest that randomly spawns on Lava layer blocks in the dark, or in a Diamond Treasure Chest that randomly spawns on Corrupted Blocks in the dark. In order to permanently add the rare crafting recipe to your crafting menu after you've found it, this recipe has to be learnt at first by right-clicking on it in your inventory/bag or dragging it with the left mouse-button over your player character model on the right side of the inventory. The recipe will then stay available in your crafting menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other rare and store-bought Recipes, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" is enabled. How to craft To craft 2 Red Beacons at a time, you'll need: * 4 Stone Rods made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 2 (blocks of) Glass made of Sand in a Forge * 3x Coal extracted from Coal Nodes in Mountains or on the Fossil layer underground (accessible through Caves) by using any kind of Extractor, or found in randomly spawning Wood Treasure Chests on the surface at night * 3x Red Pigments made of Red Flowers (that grow on Ashenwood-trees or can be found in Wood Treasure Chests on the surface at night) in a Processor, or found in Obsidian Treasure Chests that spawn on blocks of the Stalactite layer in the dark How to use Like all other beacons, the Red Beacon can be placed and fully rotated, switched on and off, and it can be wired to activation devices (optionally with operating gates in between) to be activated/deactivated from a distance, in a sequence, for a specific length of time, etc. Red Beacons can be placed directly into any game world from the quickbar, and then can be switched on / off by activating them by pressing "f" as the default key or using the right mouse button while pointing your cursor at them. Red Beacons can be rotated into all directions by pressing and holding R and then pointing the mouse cursor at the block and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated object or block; then all items of the same stack in the selected quickslot will automatically be facing the same direction when placed. When a Red Beacon has been rotated, then its beam of light will be sent sideways or downwards from its opened face. This way it can be used to help you with building large constructions. The beam will only be sent out as long as the Beacon is activated of course. Please note that the Red Beacon is no light source per se. It will not illuminate its surrounding and such also will not prevent Creatures nor randomly appearing Treasure Chests from spawning close by. Colored Beacons can be placed in a row which will "mix" their colors (for example: yellow + red = orange, or red + blue = violet). Since update R32 you won't need any Power Cells (Mining Cell) to pick up crafted objects like that that have been placed into the game world. Of course you won't be able to pick up beacons on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. Different from Healing Beacons, a Red Beacon does not have any purifying effects and will neither hurt nor kill Corrupted Creatures. Wiring a Red Beacon To wire Red Beacons, equip an Wiring Tool and point your cursor at a Red Beacon that you have placed into the world. The "Receive" Hotspot will become visible then and you will be able to connect it to the "Send" Hotspot of activation devices and/or of operating gates. Red Beacons do not have a "Send" Hotspot themselves, so they cannot be used as activation devices. Type "n" (as the default key) to inspect the wiring window of the Red Beacon if you wish to type a code word into the receiving array that you can then also use in the sending array of the activation device/s and/or operating gate/s. How to change Permission settings The interactivity of Red Beacons can be toggled as well. Wireable objects like Red Beacons can be activated/deactivated by players of all permission ranks, even by visitors, unless their interactivity is disabled (locked) for all players (even owners) with a Wiring Tool. For this purpose you can lock your Red Beacons by disabling the option "can interact" when looking at the Red Beacon and typing "n" (as the default key) with an Wiring Tool equipped. Now other players cannot switch on or off your Red Beacons, but only if their permission rank is lower than the minimum permission level of the Red Beacons. If they are either builders on your player claim or on the game world if the Red Beacons are not placed on a claim, then other players might not only activate/deactivate the Red Beacons, but even pick them up and take them away. The padlock symbol lets you define the minimum permission rank for your Red Beacon that players will need to match or outrank in order to be able to see and change the settings of the Red Beacons with their own Wiring Tool. For this, use your Wiring Tool and "n" to open the wiring window of the Red Beacon and look for the padlock symbol in the top right corner of the settings window. This permission is set to "world builders" by default when placing the Red Beacon, and on player claims it's automatically set to "claim builders" when being placed. When raising the permission level of Red Beacons with the padlock symbol, only the owner and players with an even higher permission rank can then use Wiring Tools to change their settings (including "can interact") so they can switch the Red Beacons on/off directly, or even take them. Naming a Red Beacon Using this same settings window by typing "n" (as the default key) while having an Wiring Tool equipped and pointing the cursor at the Beacon, you can also rename your Red Beacon by typing any description into the labelling array (up to 30 characters). Category:Crafted Category:Machines Category:Beacons Category:Recipe